


To Start an Adventure

by joyandbooks



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Happy 4 years of Breath of the Wild!, I don't know what else to tell you, Memory Loss, i guess, it's a novelization of the opening sequence, pretty much zero proofreading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyandbooks/pseuds/joyandbooks
Summary: Just a random short little piece to celebrate the fact that the 4th of March is the 4 year anniversary of the release of The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, my favorite Zelda game (and favorite video game) to date.The first thing is the light.Then the voice.Then the rushing as the liquid drains in his ears.like I said in the tags, It's just a novelization of the opening sequence for Breath of the Wild, I don't know what else to tell you
Kudos: 3





	To Start an Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4 years of Breath of the Wild! (technically not yet where I live but I figured I'd rather just go ahead and start celebrating). 
> 
> Breath of the Wild is probably my favorite video game and was what really pulled me into the series. I was introduced to Zelda when my dad showed me A Link to the Past on the SNES, and I spent a lot of time watching him and my brother play (I didn't play much, I suck at that game) but Breath of the Wild's release in 2017 really got me interested in the Zelda series, and I'm not nearly as bad at it as I was ALttP (still haven't actually beaten it and have been playing for over 3 years now) 
> 
> This isn't my best work, and it's pretty short and kinda random, but I figured why the heck not post it anyway, I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Oh and I don't own any of the dialogue, that belongs to Nintendo, as do the characters and concepts and pretty much anything you recognize. Pretty much the writing is mine and that's it I can't even claim plot rights on this one.

“Link…”

“Wake up Link…”

“Open your eyes…”

The first thing was the light. The golden light that shone brightly upon him.

The next thing was the voice, getting clearer. “Link,” it told him. “Wake up, Link”

The third thing was the rush of liquid in his ears as he opened his eyes to see a strange contraption with glowing blue symbols on them. 

Once the water-like substance drained, he sat up and looked around. The room was dark. He was alone. He had no idea who he was. 

He got up out of his bathtub contraption of sorts and looked around. He saw a glowing pedestal and, not knowing what else to do, went over for a closer look. 

The pedestal whirred and clicked as he approached, and a tablet became propped up. He took hold of it, tilting it curiously. He had never seen it before and yet, something felt strangely familiar about it. 

“That is a Sheikah Slate. Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber.” 

There was that voice again, no longer accompanied by the golden light. The slate began to glow blue, unlocking. 

Some taps and swipes didn’t tell him much about its function.

The room began to shake, and a door opened, leading into another room. He carefully walked forward and found this area to be filled with crates, broken barrels, and chests. It looked like they hadn’t seen daylight in a long time. 

He knelt down and opened the chest nearest to him. Inside he found pants and makeshift shoes neatly folded. He took them out, finding that to be the only thing inside. 

He held up the pants. He could tell they would be a bit short, and the shoes would provide little protection, but they were better than nothing. He could worry about better shoes later. Best of all, it came with a belt. The simple leather belt allowed him to hook the tablet to his waist, which seemed like a logical spot for it. 

He walked over to the other chest and unlocked it, the old latch creaking as he did so. Inside he found an old shirt. It was a little tattered on the ends, and the sleeves were too short, but he pulled it over his head and found it to be surprisingly comfortable. 

He had nothing he could use to open the crates, so he proceeded onward. 

He saw a glowing terminal, similar to the one he’d gotten the slate from, but a little different, the surface smooth. 

“Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way.” 

There was that voice again. Something in him just trusted whoever was behind it, and he followed their instructions. 

When he tapped the slate to the pedestal, another rumbling occurred and a door forewards unlatched. 

He walked out to see out the door but ended up hurting his eyes. The sun was so bright compared to the subtle blue light of the… whatever this place was. 

“Link… you are the light- our light- That must shine upon Hyrule once again. Now, go...”

By this point, he’d figured out that his name was Link, and it seemed like he’d been asleep in that bed thing for who knows how long. Hyrule was probably a place, a kingdom… yeah that sounded right. Had he lived there? 

Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he walked forwards, through a puddle that soaked his little shoes, but he didn’t care. He wanted to get out of this miserable little cave. He wanted answers. He wanted to follow the light. 

He reached a ledge, a stone cliff a few feet taller than himself. At first, he was confused, but easily figured out it wasn’t hard to climb, his fingers and feet finding the smallest of ledges to pull himself up. 

He walked up a set of stairs, then sprinted out into the green grass, onto a ledge overlooking a vast land. 

There was a forest down below, but beyond that, he saw snow-peaked mountains, a towering volcano, rolling green fields, and the dark silhouette of a castle in the distance. Birds chirped loudly, calling as though they had found something beloved and long lost. 

He didn’t know who he was, or why he was in that cave, but when he saw that wide-open land, he knew he wanted to explore every inch of it. 

He turned and saw the ruins of a temple or cathedral of sorts, and a path leading down towards it. There was a bright campfire, with an old man sitting next to it. That seemed a good a place as any to start. 

To start exploring. 

To start finding answers. 

To start an adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is here wondering about follow-up chapters for The Servant of the Spring or even Sincerely, Link, I promise I am working that out, but I'm going to take my time, I'm not going to post something I'm not happy with. 
> 
> Anyway, Happy 4 years of Breath of the Wild, I hope you enjoyed it. (or at the very least you didn't waste your time) (is that going to become my catchphrase or something??)
> 
> Edit 3/14/2021: fixed a few typos


End file.
